Beginning Anew
by SNEAKYD
Summary: After winning a war at the cost of loosing his friends Harry Potter has no hesitation in following in his ancestor's footsteps and travelling to the alternate reality. This is a story of a man who seeks the truth of who he is and what he must do. Harry/Sam Genius/PowerfulHarry (ON HOLD POSSIBLE REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my attempt at a HP Stargate Crossover as I have liked theses stories since I read the fics:**

Harry Potter: An Ancient's Journey by keiranhalcyon2010

Harry Potter and the Next Great Adventure by AmateurFanfic

Balance by stargatesg1fan1

Alterran Legacy by Takao1160

Oma's Choice by jacobds

**I will try my best to do my own thing with this fic but the above fics are my inspiration so you may see some ideas from those fics. With that said, I encourage you to read these other fics and I want to thank the writers for writing them. This fic will be major AU for the HP verse but will follow the major events in Stargate.**

**This is a rewrite of my first chapter. It is now just a ****prologue/summary of the events in Harry's life before he gets into the Stargate universe. I really didn't want to re-write the HP story in major detail since I have neither the time nor patience to do so. So my lazy ass did this instead.  
**

***I don't own the Stargate or Harry Potter franchises.***

**Beginning Anew**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue/Summary**

At the age of six years old one Harry Potter made a startling discovery that changed his life forever. Harry had discovered that he held special abilities. It all started when he forgot to get up early enough to make breakfast for his relatives, the Dursleys. His Uncle had seen fit to throw him into a wall for his...negligence. Harry had hit the wall head first and blacked out.

When he came too he quickly realized that he was no longer in his relatives kitchen. In fact he had no idea where he was. He was standing on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean, in the distance he saw a castle.

As he drew closer to the castle he noticed that there was a bright white ball of...something, floating behind the structure.

Finally reaching the large glowing orb after walking for what seemed like forever Harry hesitantly reached out and touched it. Or he would have had a large barrier not sprang into place around the orb.

After what must have been hours of pounding at the barrier Harry just fell to the ground tired and defeated. It was then that he made his first major break through. He had wished for something to blow up the barrier.

He was surprised to see a crate if dynamite and a detonator appear off to the side. Harry decided that he had nothing to loose and moved the crate right next to the orb. He took cover and pressed the detonator.

Imagine his surprise when the smoke cleared to show a fully intact barrier slowly fading out of sight.

Harry sighed, he was in need of more dynamite. He closed his eyes and decided to think about covering the orb with dynamite this time.

Harry opened his eyes and could no longer see the orb as it had been absolutely covered in dynamite. He took cover in the castle this time and pressed the detonator.

This time it worked as a stream of bright white energy came flying out and engulfed Harry.

He had never felt so good in his entire life. He could feel his mind clearing and his body getting progressively stronger. He felt absolutely invincible.

Then came the memories. He saw his parents and the things that they could do. He watched as flashes of his early life flew by until he reached a critical memory.

It was the death if his parents. He wasn't sure how long he had spent watching that memory over and over but eventually he was brought back to the present.

Harry once again found himself in the castle but he felt as though he was not alone.

Upon exiting the medieval fortress he was greeted with the sight of his parents killer. Not knowing what to do Harry just stood and stared.

After a while Voldemort decided to speak. He began by explaining what he was and why he was here. He was a piece of a soul, trapped in Harry's body because of a mistake made on the night of his parents murder.

Voldemort's soul piece explained that with the release of Harry's core and full potential that it was cut off from the original.

This would cause it to slowly fade and die. Not wanting to simply fade away without making an impact in the world the fragment decided to do something insane. It decided to betray its former self.

With that thought the fragment smirked at Harry and told him that things would never be the same before turning into smoke and flying straight into the orb.

Harry fell to his knees as the soul fragments knowledge passed through his mind.

Harry knew everything about his parents murderer. He remembered every last detail of the man's...no...monster's life. Every spell cast. Every book read. Every person he had met, and killed.

Harry awoke again after what felt like hours and realized that he was still in his mindscape but this place seemed different. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to stand up and was assaulted by a wave of dizziness. Opening his eyes again he was greeted to the sight of an ornate looking chair.

The chair seemed alien in design but strangely familiar at the same time. It was large and looked to be made of stone. It was glowing soft hues of blue and green near the top where one's head would go. The armrests has some sort of gelatin at the ends where you would place your hands.

Harry decided to sit down after studying it for a few minutes and not making any progress.

He immediately fell into a trance as his mental capabilities skyrocketed. He instantly knew everything that he and Voldemort had known and could tell that he was barely grazing the surface of this ability.

He dug deeper and began to get a feeling of transcendence as he became one with the knowledge he possessed and with his physical body. He could feel that any damage to his body had already healed and that he was still on the floor.

He spread out his senses and realized that time was only crawling by. His Uncle had barely even taken a step towards him. Seeing that he was safe from harm for at least a few hours he began.

Reviewing Tom Riddle's life and erasing the memories as he went was the first thing he did. He had no need for such thing as he could remember everything as clear as day.

He finished erasing all the redundant memories several hours later. Spreading out his senses once again he saw that his Uncle had only taken another step. Harry decided that he would come no closer.

He willed himself awake and shot up faster than Vernon Dursley could see. Harry raised his hand and willed his magic to leave his body with force.

The result was Vernon Dursley flying through a wall and landing, unmoving, in the dining room.

Harry grinned at the sight, things would be different around the Dursley's.

XBreakX

Four years later Harry was able to graduate High School with high honors in every subject because of his mental abilities. But he knew what was to come, though, so he decided to forgo college for the time being to practice his magic.

He knew that he would receive a letter to Hogwarts before his eleventh birthday. He also knew of Tom's plans for his future. So he trained and trained.

Several months later, just before the letter was due to arrive, Harry felt that he was ready. He went to his Aunt and told her to drive him to the Leaky Cauldron. He had some business to take care of.

Harry had long ago discovered that he was a metamorphmagus which would help him in his current situation to conceal his identity. He also discovered that due to the fine control he was granted over his magic by his mental abilities that he could alter his body right down to the cellular level. This meant that he could become and remain any age he chose indefinitely.

He had laughed for hours when he realized that he could achieve, so simply for that matter, what Tom Riddle had been seeking his entire life. Harry would enjoy rubbing his immortality in Tom's face in the future.

Harry took the look of an old man as he entered the Cauldron and made his way to the back alley.

He tapped the combination of bricks in the wall and watched as the wall receded to reveal Diagon Alley. He was unfazed by the sight, because if Tom's memories.

Harry immediately went to gringotts bank and entered the building. He looked around at the Goblins and noticed they sour looks on their faces. He chuckled at that and moved towards that teller's desk.

He told the Goblin at the desk in an even tone that he wanted to speak to an account manager. The Goblin sneered out a positive reply before hobbling away to fetch another Goblin to escort Harry.

Harry was taken to Griphook's office and immediately stated what he wanted. The Goblin's were more inclined to assist you if you didn't waste their time on trivial matters.

Harry reverted to his original form and explained that he wanted his account information. He also asked Griphook to look into having him enacipated.

Griphook simply gave a grunt in response and headed out of the room, grumbling about charging an extra fee.

It was almost an hour before he returned with two sheets of paper and explained that Harry was the heir to the House of Potter and Merlin. He also told Harry that he could make his emancipation happen for a small 500 galleon fee.

Harry almost choked at the price but then he looked at what was in his vaults. He had over 100 million gold galleons in the Potter vault. Merlin's Vault contained a storage device that contained over a million tons of gold, silver, platinum, Trinium, and Naquadah. He didn't know what the last two were but they sounded valuable.

Harry told Griphook that he would pay the 500 galleons and signed the paperwork which glowed green upon completion.

He was then led to his Potter Vault where he withdrew several hundred galleons. He then visited Merlin's Vault which would not allow him access and told him to return when he sought a new life. Whatever that meant.

XBreakX

Nine Years later we find Harry potter standing in his apartment looking over some old wizarding photographs. It had been four years since his friends and remaining family had been killed. If only he had done things differently.

He had entered Hogwarts his first year not wanting to reveal his knowledge of the Dark Lord. So he played child and excelled in his classes. He made friends with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom during that year as well. Ronald Weasley had tried to befriend him but Harry disliked the fact that he seemed more interested in 'the boy who lived.

His first encounter with Tom was that year as well. Harry was extra careful to conceal his knowledge from Professor Quirrell. He had felt Voldemort's taint on the man the moment he stepped into class.

By the end of the year Harry had discovered what Tom planned to do. He was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone that was now held at Hogwarts. Harry used his considerable knowledge of magic to make his way to the room that held the stone.

He ended up destroying Quirrell's body, releasing Toms disfigured soul. He was able to save the Philosopher's Stone which he hid from Dumbledore in order to return it to the Flamels.

The school year ended and summer began. Harry took this time to begin college, he felt that he needed to have a muggle education. During summer he would live on campus while studying anything that caught his interest. Mostly Science.

His second year at Hogwarts was pretty uneventful as he was quickly able to subdue the Basilisk that was threatening the school and destroy Tom's first horcrux. Unfortunately this caught Dumbledore's attention. Harry decided to make a friend instead of an enemy and shared his knowledge of Voldemort with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore surprisingly agreed that they should keep quiet about the situation. Harry and Dumbledore began to plan a way to kill Tom, they had to give him a body so that they could kill him.

That summer Harry progressed even further in his scientific studies and began to branch out into computer technologies as well. Needless to say, he excelled there as well. He began to make his own designs after a few weeks but realized that he would need a new type of circuitry for them to work around magic. He would search for something in his third year.

His third year was exciting as his Godfather, Sirius, had decided to pay him a visit. Harry wanted to find Peter Pettigrew, the man who framed Sirius, and free his godfather since he had gained Voldemorts knowledge of Peter's betrayal.

He was happy that Sirius was able to find him and the rat near the end of the year. Hermione, Neville, and himself had all assisted in the capture of Peter along with Remus Lupin and Sirius. Despite Professor Snape's interference. Sirius was cleared of all charges a week later and decided to move into 12 Grimmauld Place. It was here that they found and destroyed another horcrux that Sirius' brother had stolen.

During Harry's next summer he continued in his muggle schooling. Using his considerable wealth, began to fund research projects in all forms of science. His most important project was the research into what magic really was and why it affected muggle electronics in the way it did.

He had to do this by himself though, as he couldn't reveal magic to the muggle world and no wizard would understand the science he was working with.

It took him all summer to reach an answer to why magic affected electronics, but he still could not identify what magic was. He discovered that, when used, magic created a strong electromagnetic field that overloaded the circuits in electronics. Harry decided that he would give up on the discovery of the nature of magic for now so that he could focus on finding something to replace normal circuitry in electronics.

Harry's fourth year brought about the Triwizard tournament and the return of Voldemort to a physical body. Harry may have been entered into the tournament against his will but he proceeded to ruin the competition with his magical knowledge and prowess. He even got to take Hermione to the Yule ball where he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Voldemort made his appearance at the end of the tournament when he had Harry transported to a graveyard using the cup as a portkey. Lucky Harry was the only one. He was disarmed, stunned, and tied to a post.

While he could have fought back and escaped using wandless magic, which he prefered anyways, he recognized this as a way to get Voldemort back in a flesh and blood body. In the end he had simply fought his way back to the cup where he was transported back to Hogwarts.

He informed Dumbledore of what happened, upon his return. The Headmaster decided that the Order of The Phoenix would begin to hunt down the Horcruxes that were left during the time that Harry was at college.

Harry begrudgingly accepted Dumbledore's plan only because he believed that they could handle what they found. Otherwise he would have insisted he came along.

That plan had turned out to be a rather grave mistake when Sirius was killed at the end of the summer. He had been searching for the single remaining Horcrux, aside from Nagini, with Dumbledore when they were attacked by death eaters. They managed to retrieve the Horcrux at the cost of Sirius' life.

Harry fell into a depression at the beginning of his fifth and final year at hogwarts. He believed that he was responsible for Sirius' death because he had not been more adamant about hunting for the Horcruxes as well. It took Hermione some time but she was able to convince Harry that it was not his fault Sirius died. Harry and Hermione's relationship grew a lot that year and they even shared some intimate moments, but nothing too risque. Strangely Voldemort did not make his presence know that year at all, something that unnerved Harry and the Order.

During the summer after Harry's fifth year he finally found what he needed to create the new circuits in his technology. It was a rare crystal found mostly in the magical world that grew by absorbing energy from its surroundings. Once it was harvested it ceased to grow.

Harry found that the crystal could only be melted at extremely high temperatures and could channel large amounts of energy even when it was only the width of a hair. This would solve the electromagnetic problem.

At the beginning of his sixth year Harry received word that Dumbledore had died when seeking out Tom's final Horcrux Nagini. He had given his life to make Tom mortal once again but Harry could not accept his sacrifice and broke down. That night Hermione brought Harry to the room of requirement to talk. They ended up making love in an act of comfort that changed their relationship.

Sadly, it was only a few weeks later that Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. The battle raged for hours as many gave their lives with the goal of ending Voldemort for good. In the end it had come down to a duel between Harry and Voldemort that lasted almost an hour. Harry was eventually able to find the strength to overpower him but the cost of that strength was too high.

Near the end of the duel one of the remaining death eaters was able to approach Harry, unnoticed, from behind. Hermione saw this and ran towards Harry. Right as the man's killing curse was about to hit Harry's back Hermione jumped in the way to save him.

Seeing the person he cared about most killed in front of his eyes Harry went ballistic. He killed every enemy he could see including Tom Riddle.

After that battle Harry decided to distance himself from the magical world despite their pleads for him to stay. He had no reason to stay as his close friends had all died in the final battle.

He spent the next four years in the muggle world learning and creating new things until he felt that he needed something new. He returned to Gringotts Bank with the intention of entering Merlin's vault.

Upon entering the vault he was surprised to see only a silver pendant with runic structures engraved in the metal and a thin book. The book was written by Merlin himself and explained that he was from an alternate reality. The Book told Harry what he would need to do in order to reach the other reality.

It explained that the pendant was a storage device that could store unlimited quantities of items. Hence the millions of pounds of rare materials it contained. Finally the book had stated that Merlin's heir was to seek out the Portal to the Universe in the new reality. Harry left Gringotts with only the locket on. Which now contained it's original contents plus the book and all of his Gold Galleons.

That was a week ago.

Harry turned away from the photo's he had been staring at and went to the center of the room. He carefully picked up the device that would take him to Merlin's reality. It was a two by two inch square block of the metal Naquadah that was in the pendant. On every side hundreds of tiny runic structures had been carved into the metal.

As he pushed his energy into the device it began to glow a soft blue color that slowly got brighter. Just as the device was about to activate Harry looked up one last time at the photographs of his dearly departed friends and family and smiled. His old life was over, it was time to begin anew.

**So that's my re-write. It really is just a summary now but I can't bring myself to care cause I'm lazy. I changed a few things after reading some reviews but the plot is still similar. Thanks for reading and please review, just no flames. If you don't like it don't read it.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**So I read some reviews and there are a few things that I would like to clarify. **

**First is the use of flashbacks in the first chapter. I really didn't want to spend days writing about wizard Harry, as I'm more into Stargate and don't know as much about HP, so I time skipped and flashed back instead of just giving a summary. I may go back and just make the first chapter a summary and fix the writing/grammar/spacing/ect. but it means extra work so rest of this fic will stay mostly in the present. **

**As for formatting, I made smaller paragraphs the longest one is only a little longer than the screen on my iPhone. Scene change marks throughout the chapter as well as breaks when there is a change of speaker for dialogue have been added as well. Let me know if you want me to do more. **

**As for the SG story line, I have decided that I want to make it more AU than before but still follow the major plot points of the story. I also decided that this is definitely going to be a Crack-ish fic, so their may be a lot of one sided ass kicking. I just love me a one sided ass kicking. **

**Anyways thank you for the good reviews. For anyone who flames me or feels the need to flame me, well, nobody forced you to read so go somewhere else.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate, or any other ideas/shows I may have incorporated by accident. **

**Alright here is the next chapter. Its a long one people, over 13,000 words. Enjoy!**

**Beginning Anew**

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

Harry opened his eyes and quickly noticed that he was in his mindscape. With a thought he willed himself to the chair to ascertain the state of his body. Using the chair Harry spread out his energy into his surroundings and used it to project his first thing he saw was his body laying face down in an alley. Looking around he noticed an exit to the alley and shifted his consciousness out onto the street in front of him. The view was of the New York skyline. Harry just smiled at the city that would be the beginning if his empire. But first he needed to wake up.

Using the chair again he checked his vitals which appeared fine, so he woke himself and exited his mind. Now fully awake Harry noticed that he felt as if he had more energy than he did when he left his reality . Channeling his energy to his eyes in such a way that would allow him to see even the faintest trace of the same type of energy he gasped as what he saw. His body seemed to be drawing energy from the space around him and mixing it with his own energy. Harry quickly entered the chair and shut off his body's subconscious drawing of energy. This caused him to stumble a bit and lean against the wall of the alley from fatigue.

It would seem that his body can't quite handle this new development yet. He would need more practice. He was about to leave the alley when a stray newspaper hit his face, looking at it, what he saw surprised him but didn't concern him. If anything this only made things easier. The Date was January Eleventh 1992. He had been sent nine years in the past along with the reality travel. He was grateful for this however as he could use his technological knowledge that he correctly assumed was far more advanced than even the best technologies that this reality now possessed. Saving those thought for later Harry decided it was time for his first order of business, making himself exist here.

For a normal human that would be very difficult but he was not normal, maybe not even human he thought. He decided that the best course of action was to create himself a U.S. birth certificate and claim that he was born here in 1969 but his parent had taken him to Canada because of the Vietnam war. This allowed him to have all the necessary citizenship without a complex back story. This only took him a week to accomplish with liberal use of what he now refers to as a mind trick after the Jedi mind trick from Star Wars. Once settled in as a U.S. citizen he needed to find a way to finance his empire as he couldn't just sell a billion dollars in gold to the local bank.

He decided to begin by selling some gold at a local pawn shop so that he could afford the airfare to Switzerland so that he could set up a private bank account. Once he established the account Harry planned to sell about 500 million U.S. dollars in gold to a country that would not ask questions, the Chinese. After that was accomplished he planned to open several accounts in the U.S. and link them to his Swiss account. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as his plane began to take off on its way to Switzerland, this was just the beginning.

**XBreakX**

It's now mid April, 3 months after Harry's arrival, and he is found sitting on the balcony of his two story 2000 square foot penthouse suite in New York making plans for the beginning of his company, Orion Industries. He had the funds but he needed an idea to start with. he decided that in order to create most of the technologies of his time and to improve on them he would need to start a scientific revolution. He would start with computer technologies and see where that would take him. With that thought he entered his mind and sat in the chair where he began to work.

Five hours later Harry came out of his trance and used some of his energy to produce a volume of books titled The Micro Revolution: A Guide to The Future. These 10 books contained the majority of the knowledge that he gained on computer science from his birth reality. He also added a lot of personal designs that would eliminate moving parts and make the technology unaffected by energy surges by replacing the circuits with Adamantium. Because of its high conductivity and high heat resistance Harry considered Adamantium to be the best choice.

He just needed to learn how to create more of it as The Manual had only explained that it was possible to make and of what its properties were only. He also added the designs for a new energy module that was capable of storing enough energy to run a laptop continuously for over twenty four hours by using a using a new alloy of Lithium Adamantium Oxide. Harry wished he could reveal Naquadah and use it in his technologies but he still had no idea where it was from as it was not found on earth. Harry decided that he would first have to discover how to create Adamantium before he builds the first wave of this new technology. Once the technology was complete he would release his books.

He decided to get to work right away with the hopes that the building of this company would give him the necessary resources to find what he was looking for. He had not forgotten about the portal to the universe. He hoped it wouldn't create more questions than it answered.

**XBreakX**

_… it has been two years since Orion Industries, or O.I. as some have begun to use refer to the company, released their first wave of revolutionary technologies in December of 1993. The now multinational corporation has expanded like wildfire and now has buildings under construction in 10 major countries including a new headquarters in New York City. The release of the ten part book The Micro Revolution: A Guide to The Future written by O.I.'s illusive CEO, H. , has sparked a technological and scientific revolution. Some scientist say that the science in H. 's book could prove a key factor in accelerating our technological and scientific development significantly. O.I. has also announced that it will be moving into the aerospace, energy, and automotive industries soon using a technology that they say "will change how we view the world". In other news..._

Harry shut off the Holo-projector on the wall, another piece of tech that would be released next month along with its specs and scientific data. Looking out the window of his new penthouse on the top floor of his one hundred and sixty-three story building, Harry could only wonder how much longer it would be before he hound what he was looking for. (AN: I used Burj Khalifa in Dubai for the design. Image link on profile.) It had been over a year now that he's been searching for the portal to the universe by combing through history book after history book. He had found reference to a magical culture in this reality but it seemed that they had died off long ago. He had found reference to the builders of roads which he assumed may have some significance but could find no more information.

He had also stumbled upon the writings of archaeologist and linguist Dr. Daniel Jackson who claimed, in a very eloquent way, that the pyramids were landing pads for alien space ships. He tried to contact Jackson but the man had disappeared. This had sparked his interest even more and he decided that he would have to search Egypt for any signs of advanced technology. So he spent some time with his top scientists developing a new scanning device that would allow him to detect power sources and penetrate even the densest of materials to give imagery. Once he had perfected the technology he had taken a jet to Egypt where he set an automated drone to began his scans.

A week later he had found what he was looking for, it was spaceship of alien design. He immediately made plans to have it transported in secret to his most highly guarded facility in the U.S. The ship would be studied by him and the best minds he could find. That was five months ago. They had learned much about the ship but sadly the computer had been wiped so they gained no knowledge on the race that built it. They had, however, discovered how to create shields, plasma weapons, inertial dampeners, Gravitic engines, how to use Naquadah for power generation and even creation of a hyperdrive. He still felt he could make them all better, as he had been close to creating these technologies already. This just gave him a helpful push in the right direction saving him years of research. He was set to reveal all of these technologies and the source of said tech in a months time as stated on the news. This would change the world and hopefully he could find the portal to the universe.

**XBreakX**

There was a knock at the door. "Enter" said Harry despite the fact that it was 5AM.

"Harry there is an Air Force General here to see you. He says it's a matter of national security." Said his secretary.

"Thank you Rachel, send him in."

In walked a heavier set bald man who held himself with confidence. Harry was impressed. "Welcome to O.I. headquarters, please have a seat." Said Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter my name is General Hammond."

"Call me Harry, I'm not big on formality" Harry said with a smile.

"Ok Harry, before I begin I need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement." Said Hammond in a no-nonsense tone as he handed Harry said document.

"I do have the highest level of security clearance possible General. The U.S. government has just contracted my company for R&D of new technologies." Harry retorted.

General Hammond sighed "Harry what I have to show you doesn't even have a level of classification yet. It has been kept secret from most of the government aside from the President and Joint Chiefs."

Harry gave a defeated sigh and signed the document. Hammond then produce an O.I. tech SSD.

"The information is on this drive. I have orders to wait here while you read the documents."

"Very well General feel free to help yourself to my fridge, this won't take long." Said Harry as he plugged the drive into his holo-projector.

Documents filled the room. Hammond was stunned at the technology being used, even with all that O.I. had produced in the previous two years. Hammond was even more shocked when Harry put his hand on the projector and the documents started to disappear one by one in rapid hundred pages on the Stargate and its operations were gone from view in a little over a minute. Harry sat there stunned for nearly ten minutes, they had found it, all this time it was right under his nose.

"Are you Ok, Son?" Asked Hammond with concern.

Harry looked at the General "You found it." he stated.

General Hammond couldn't believe his ears "You knew of the Stargate?"

In that moment Harry decided to do something that he had refrained from doing for years, he entered the Generals mind and assessed his personality. Finding what he wanted Harry pulled the General's mind into his own. George Hammond had no idea what happened. One minute he was looking Harry in the eyes and now he found himself here, wherever here was.

"You are in my mind General, for this is the easiest way for me to share my story with you" Said Harry.

Hammond spun around to see Harry getting out of the strangest chair he had ever seen and walk over to him. Harry placed a hand on Hammond's head and he was instantly assaulted by the abridged story of Harry's life.

After about an hour Hammond woke up in reality. With an awed look on his face as he spoke"Had I not seen your life for myself I would believe none of this. I only ask that you also share this information with the President. Also for you to not release the truth behind the technology you have recently created."

"I had already decided to do both things, General. I also must apologize for entering your mind when uninvited, it something I have not done in many years. I needed to see what type of man you are, will you forgive me?" said Harry with an ashamed look on his face.

"There is nothing to forgive Harry, I could see from your memories that you have had many chances to use such a power and yet have not."

"Thank you General..."

"Call me George in private, I think you have earned that right. After all you learned as much about me today as I learned about you."

Harry gave a smile and a nod before continuing "Thank you George. When can we see the President?"

"We will go later as time is of the essence for the Woman you read about in the file." said Hammond.

"Very well George, how did you get here?" Asked Harry as he walked toward his private elevator.

"I was dropped off by a private escort parked at the front of the building."

Harry tapped his watch and an image of his secretary appeared. "Rachel please have a holo-com (AN: Looks like a digital watch with a smooth silver surface where the time would be.) delivered to the men in the black SUVs parked out front."

"Right away Harry" She responded.

George was not surprised by the communicator in the least, after all, he had learned what Harry was capable of. Harry walked into the elevator and motioned for the General to follow. As soon as the door closed Harry's holo-com beeped and he answered the call. An image of an Air Force officer, sitting inside an SUV, appeared.

The Airmen seemed amazed by the technology so Harry spoke up first "Airman, General Hammond will be taking my personal transport to Cheyenne Mountain."

The Airman looked at the General for confirmation.

"Head back to base son I'll be going with Harry." Hammond said.

"Yes sir" said the Airman with a salute.

"Airman you may keep that holo-com, they go on the market next month anyways." Harry said as he ended the call, after seeing the man's ecstatic face of course.

Just then, the elevator opened to landing pad which held a single vehicle. Said vehicle resembled a car but had a distinct space age feel to it with its one piece windshield/roof combination that stretched back to tail of the car. It also had what seemed to be engines mounted on both sides with cooling vents. (AN: Looks exactly like the Mass Effect X3M just with the passenger side wing and vent on both sides. Pic link is on my Profile)

"This, George, is my personal X3M grav car. We're still designing the lower tech civilian version. Anyways, It's powered by a small Liquid Naquadah Fusion Reactor Matrix that was designed by me and a team of scientists. This reactor generates enough power every second to power the city of New York and possibly some outlying areas for a year. The energy is fed into a pair of Gravitic engines that negate and counteract gravity in localized areas around the craft for steering, lift, and deceleration. However, main forward propulsion comes from the Ion-drive engines which channel various non-harmful ions from the reactor directly to the emitters on the rear of the X3M. With the combination of the two drives types the X3M is capable of reaching 2 percent the speed of light or 6000 km/sec."

George, while fascinated by the explanation, realized that they had to get moving. "Harry this X3M is amazing but we must be going."

Harry simply nodded and tapped his holo-com to unlock and start the X3M. George watched as the craft broke in half with a hiss and the upper part rose to a vertical position leaving plenty of room to enter the craft. Harry and George took their seats as Harry instructed the computer to make and extra-planetary flight to Cheyenne Mountain. The hum of the craft got slightly louder, but not overly so, and started to reverberate slightly (AN: Sounds like when the Prometheus takes off just not as nearly as loud.) as they rose out of the top of the tower.

Once clear of the tower the X3M set a course for low earth orbit and instantly accelerated to .1 the speed of light, jumping them straight into orbit where they took a more leisurely pace to the Cheyenne Mountain.

"Arrival at destination in fifteen minutes" stated the on-board computer.

"What do you think George?" Asked Harry after a few minutes of silence.

"I think its amazing." He replied.

"How would you like a combat craft with extra-**solar** capabilities?" Asked Harry with a grin.

"You have designs for such a thing?" Asked a surprised Hammond.

"Of course I do but it will be some time before they are operational. I'm having difficulties designing powerful ship based energy weapons, shields, and FTL. Hopefully I can gain access to some new tech through the gate." Harry replied, slightly grumbling about the last part.

"Why don't you use the designs from the alien ship you found?" Hammond asked in confusion.

Harry just laughed. "George some of my technologies are already more advanced than the ship's and I'm unwilling to put lesser designs in a military craft simply to make it run. The technology in the alien ship only gave me push in the right direction. The X3M here, my first attempt at a spacecraft, generates twice the power of that ship and the engine is ten percent the size."

"Well I hope you figure it out soon because we may need them if this enemy can reach our doorstep by ship." Hammond retorted with a frown.

"Arrival at destination in 30 seconds, Current time 0600." The computer chimed in.

"Harry the SGC is under a no fly zone." Stated the general.

"I forgot to mention that the radar the U.S. deploys is absorbed by the hull of the X3M. The briefing starts in two hours, correct?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, its at 0800. Would you do me a favor and retrieve a Captain Carter from the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs?"

"Sure thing George, I've got nothing but time." Harry replied.

**XBreakX**

The guards on duty at the SGC had never seen so much action at the base since the gate was first activated over a year ago. They could only guess at what was going on inside as they were not privy to that knowledge. Then Colonel O'Neill shows up, this alone stirred up some talk as he was a legend in the small Stargate community as one of the few men to walk the face of another planet. All those thoughts were thrown out the window when some sort craft came gliding down from the sky. The Airmen tensed and raised their rifles at the craft. It Hovered over the ground for a second before powering down. There was a hiss as the canopy opened to reveal General Hammond and an unknown man.

They all lowered their rifles and saluted the General. "At ease gentlemen, I want Harry here given full access to the base and a place to park this craft." The Airmen just gawked at the General for a moment before a "Well!, get to it men!" was heard. Harry laughed at the scrambling soldiers and gave a nod to George as he stepped out of the X3M and the canopy began to close. The shuttle gave a hum as it powered up and then began to reverberate slightly as that craft soared into the air towards CO Springs.

**XBreakX**

Twenty five-year old Samantha Carter was having a hell of a morning. First she gets a call that the Stargate had reactivated. Then she receives news that an Airman was captured and several others were killed. After getting off the phone she gets out of bed grumbling about how she knew that the gate went other places. This was at 0100 hours. It's now 0630 and we find an annoyed Captain standing outside of the Air Force Academy waiting for her transport to the base that the General has arranged for her saying that it would be faster than driving, whatever that meant.

Suddenly she hears what sounds like a speeder from Star Wars approaching from the sky and is amazed at what she sees. It is a car, or something that resembled one, descending toward her position. She is awed by the technology as the craft seemed to defy gravity as it lands. Still shocked but growing increasingly curious she just stands there with her jaw on the floor. With a hiss the canopy brakes open to the view of an unknown man. She can't help but notice how attractive he is. Wait, where did that come from?

"Samantha Carter?" The man says. She only nods. "Well come on we haven't got all day." He continues.

Picking her jaw up off the ground she climbs into the craft and finally is able to speak "What is this? Who are you?"

The man laughs "My name is Harry and this is an X3M extra-planetary transport."

"How is this possible and do you mean to tell me that this craft is actually space worthy?" Asked Samantha, now even more confused.

"Yes, but how about I show you, we have at least an hour before we are needed on base." Harry said with a grin as he looked at the beautiful woman that he was sent to retrieve.

Samantha got in and the canopy shut with a hiss. She watched in silence as the man tapped a button then spoke "Computer please take us into geosynchronous orbit at 1500 km and do a lap around the earth."

"Course plotted." said a metallic female voice.

"Engage" said Harry before once again turning to regard the Captain. "So Samantha..."

"Call me Sam."

"So Sam, I'm sure you have many questions so I will begin as I have already read your file and have you at a disadvantage."

Sam just smiled and nodded.

"This is my personal X3M grav car. It is powered by a small Liquid Naquadah Fusion Reactor Matrix that was designed by me and a team of scientists. This reactor generates enough power every second to power New York and possibly some outlying areas for an entire year. The energy is fed into a pair of Gravitic engines that negate and counteract gravity in localized areas around the craft for steering, lift, and deceleration. However, main forward propulsion comes from the Ion-drive engines which channel various non-harmful ions from the reactor directly to the emitters on the rear of the X3M. With the combination of the the two drives types the X3M is capable of reaching 2 percent the speed of light or 6000 km/sec."

Sam was ecstatic about the applications for such technology but a few things were bugging her."Why don't we burn up in the atmosphere and how can this glass withstand the heat or impact of micro debris?"

Harry smiled "Smart, inquisitive, and beautiful, the Air Force sure knows how to pick em'."

Sam felt her face heat up at the praise she was getting.

"The hull is made from a Naquadah Adamantium alloy making it almost impervious to physical damage. It can still be damaged by energy weapons but projectile weapons are out unless they can achieve relativistic speeds. The 'glass' is actually synthetically created diamond which easily take impacts from micro debris as well as some weapons fire, energy or this mission maybe we can get dinner and talk about all the technical details."

Sam smiled "I..., I think I would like that. But you never told me who you are."

Harry just pointed at the logo on the dash of the X3M and gave a smile. It said Orion Industries.

"Holy Hannah!" was Sam's shocked response.

**XBreakX**

General Hammond walked into the briefing room that contained Samuels, Kawalsky, Ferretti and, Jack O'Neill at precisely 0800.

"Ten Hut" sounded Samuels as all the officers stood at attention.

"At ease gentlemen. Samuels where are Captain Carter and Harry?" Questioned Hammond

"Just Arriving sir. Harry said something about another trip around the world, whatever that means."

"Carter? Harry?" Was Jack questioned with a confused visage.

"I'm assigning Captain Carter and Harry as well." Said the general, trying not to reveal who Harry was yet.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir." Said Jack

"Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate and Harry, well, I'll let you find that out on your own." Said the General.

"Where are these men transferring from?" Jack asked.

"This woman is transferring from the pentagon." Sam said with a scowl as she looked at Harry, who had entered the room behind her."I told you they would think I was a guy." She said.

Harry chuckled "You win, I'll let you borrow my ride so long as it stays in one piece." Harry then noticed that everyone was staring at him. Ignoring them he regarded the General "General, let's get this briefing started so we can get to the fun part."

"What part would that be Harry?" Hammond questioned.

"I brought some new toys with me." Was all he said before taking a seat next to the General.

Sam, still standing, speaks again "Captain Samantha Carter reporting in, sir."

"Have a seat Captain" said Hammond.

Kawalsky was about to comment on her name but was cut off by Harry. "So General where do we begin?"

"Colonel O'Neill, you will lead a team through the gate and retrieve Daniel Jackson. Also attempt a rescue of the missing Airman should she still be alive." Said Hammond simply.

"General, with all due respect is it such a good idea to take a scientist through the gate on a possible combat operation?" Asked O'Neill not wanting to baby sit a scientist.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order." Said Hammond.

O'Neill sighed and then remembered the other man in the room, the only one without a uniform. "What about him, surely we aren't taking a civilian on this mission!?" O'Neill stated in shock.

Harry chuckled "Colonel, my presence here is for the recovery and re-engineering of alien technology for use on earth. However I am far more than a simple scientist and can without a doubt hold my own in combat. General, I think its time I show you my toys, lets head down to the armory." With that everyone made their way to the armory wondering what surprises awaited them.

**XBreakX**

Once everyone was settled in the armory Harry could be seen standing at the front of the group with two objects next to him. One was, at first glance, a wrist watch. The second was a large weapon case. "We'll save the best for last so lets start with the holo-com." Harry picked up the watch and walked over to Jack and told him to put it on.

"Now O'Neall I want you to walk out of the room and tell the watch to call me" Said Harry.

Jack walked out and not a second later Harry's watch began to beep and the name Jack O'Neill was holographically displayed for all to see. Harry touched the holographic name and a real-time image of Jack O'Neill displayed as if he was standing on the face of the holo-com. At the same time the same thing was happening on his side as well with an image of Harry instead.

"This gentleman will be your new field communicators. They can be set to call setting like now, com setting, or astral projection setting. In the call setting it will allow connection to five people at one time and display a hologram for each person unless that function is disabled. In the com setting the hologram can only show the person who is speaking at the time but allows for connection to twenty people. Like in call mode the hologram can be deactivated when stealth is necessary. In astral projection mode the caller is projected into a life-size hologram and their consciousness is extended through the connection allowing them to speak and view the world on the other end of the call as if they were actually present. O'Neill, please use the interface button to switch to astral mode."

Everyone was amazed as O'Neill hologram became life-size. Sam wanted to ask questions but decided that she could just ask Harry in private.

"Woah this is weird, cool weird." Said O'Neill as he waved his 'hand' through a table.

"The only issue of this mode is the fact that the caller can no longer perceive his or her own surroundings. O'Neill you may return now, thank you" Harry said to the hologram.

"Sure thing, how do I shut this off, I like having a real body thank you." replied Jack.

"Simply hold your hand on the holocom for a second and it will deactivate."

Jack walked back into the room a moment later and Harry continued. "The last feature, that only the combat model of the holocom has, is a life signs detector with a range of fifty meters and will show others with the holocom as green dots and all life signs in red. The size of the dot will vary depending on the size of the life form or the number in a group." Said Harry as he opened the weapon case.

"This is your new assault rifle" he said as he held up a black metal block that looked like a gun with no barrel and a stock that seemed to be partially tucked into the inside of the weapon. Everyone looked confused until Harry pressed a button on the side of the grip which caused the weapon to expand into a futuristic looking rifle with a built-in scope. (AN: Pic on my profile of the Mass Effect weapon I chose the GA-3 to resemble.)

"This is the GA-3, which stands for Gravitic Accelerator model three. It uses Micro Gravitic Accelerators to send metal shavings to near the speed of light causing them to superheat and act as tracer rounds would. The shavings are produced from a solid block of tungsten carbide in the weapon, because of this, the weapon can fire 10,000 rounds before being depleted of ammunition. However, while not needing to be reloaded with ammo it does need power cells that only hold enough charge for about 250 rounds each. The upside is that the weapon can store 5 cells not including the one in the chamber."

Harry pressed another button next to the trigger and a power cell the size and shape of a C-Battery ejected out the left side of the weapon. A sliding sound was heard and then the weapon started to hum as a display lit up on the back of the weapon.

"The power cells load into the weapon like a shotgun and are auto-chambered when you eject a dead cell. Also, the cells only power the Gravitic Accelerators and the internal rechargeable battery. The internal battery powers all other weapon functions allowing the weapon to be loaded, expanded, and collapsed when the cells are dead."

The group was once again impressed by the weapons ingenuity. "The weapon is made of the lightweight alloy adamantium which is nearly indestructible to physical trauma and very resistant to heat much like the Stargate. Finally, it has a display that shows the life of the current power cell, how many cells are loaded into the weapon, and the life of the ammo block. Now for a demonstration."

Harry walked over to the firing range and raised the down range and pulled the trigger. Jack was about to berate Harry for firing the weapon without ear protection while in the range when he heard how loud the weapon was. The GA-3 just gave a whirring sound as it spat what looked like bright red streaks down range. The entire power-cell was spent in ten seconds completely destroying the paper target and ruining the wall behind it.

"The GA-3 has a fire rate of 1500 rounds a minute with no recoil. One pull of the trigger can put anywhere from 10 to 25 rounds down range in an instant. There is no need to lead shots because the projectiles can cover any planetside distance in microseconds. Thats not to say that the weapon has unlimited range though. However, it can easily hit a man size target at 1 km. Who wants to give it a go?" Harry asked noticing the kid in a candy store looks on everyone's face. Although Sam was probably more interested in taking it apart which made Harry look at her and laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked slightly put off.

"I was just thinking that you would be more interested in taking it apart first than using it." He said with a smile.

Sam blushed and smiled sheepishly not denying his assessment of her motives. Everyone else chuckled and Jack stepped forward "I think I'll enjoy being the guinea pig for this one." He said as he took the weapon and aimed it down range.

The whirring sound was heard as Jack fired several bursts down range. He was clearly happy with the weapon if the look on his face when he turned back around was anything to go by. "I wish we had these ages ago!" Jack proclaimed.

Harry smirked knowing that his last showing was even better. "I have Gravitic weapons of all types that work in the same fashion that I will have delivered after this mission. For now though I have one last weapon to show you."

Harry retrieved a futuristic looking pistol from the case. (AN: Picture is on my profile under EM-33) "This is the best I have to offer at the moment. Its designation is the EM-33. It is, to put simply an energy weapon. I'm sure only Sam cares about what energy it uses and how its made so I'll move on to what it can do." He received a disgruntled look from Sam in which he gave a smile and a wink, hopefully conveying that he would share later.

"The EM-33 uses a lower power GA unit to propel the disruption energy which can stun, kill, or even disintegrate. In the lowest setting the weapon should stun most targets. As you dial-up the weapons power the disruption energy will begin to disrupt the bond between molecules and disintegrate the target. The higher the power gets more molecules are affected thus doing more damage. On the highest setting a chain reaction should occur in organics that causes a complete disruption of all bonded molecules in the body, more simply known as disintegration." Harry once again noticed the almost giddy looks on the faces of the Airmen in front of him and sighed.

"I know what you're thinking but using the EM-33 set at max requires the power cell fully charged. A one-off. On a normal kill setting only 5 percent drains from the cell and on stun under 2 percent drains. However, with several kill shots the EM-33 will disintegrate most organic targets and some smaller inorganic ones.. Lastly the EM-33 uses the same power cells as the GA-3 so no worries there. Any questions?" Harry said.

"Can I go first?" Sam asked.

Harry instructed her on how to load and change the settings on the weapon and the others observed as well. Once confident with the weapon Sam pointed it down range and fired at paper target. The energy left the weapon in a dark blue transparent wave with a twelve-inch diameter that quickly condensed to the size of a fist after traveling a little over a meter. While not nearly as fast as the GA-3's projectiles the energy stilled traveled almost too fast for the eye to see.

"Okay well that's all we have time for today as this has already taken an hour. Anymore questions before we gear up?" Asked Harry.

"I have two" Stated Jack "Why isn't the GA-3 an energy weapon as well and who are you?"

"First, I have a team working on that as we speak but they are having trouble achieving an acceptable rate of fire with the current power cell as the power requirements are much larger. Secondly, I'm now the head of R&D for the U.S., the SGC, and CEO of Orion industries." Harry held out his hand for a handshake which the completely floored Jack O'Neill accepted. "Now that we have that out-of-the-way let's get this show on the road." Said Harry as everyone began to gather their gear, new and old.

**XBreakX**

As Harry walked into the gate room for the first time and his mind was instantly assaulted by the presence of the Stargate in front of him. He realized that he had felt the gate since he arrived but had blocked the connection. He could feel the ambient energy of the gate as it sat dormant, unconnected from its power source. Suddenly the gate lit up as the dialing process to Abydos initiated and Harry's connection to the gate strengthened. He could feel the gate's inner workings as if it was part of him, in that moment he knew how every facet of the Stargate worked. He processed the information without the aid of the chair because he was focusing on the connection which required him to project his energy back to the gate leaving him holding his head as if he had a migraine.

Sam, who had just walked into the room along with the rest of the team, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong." she asked in a concerned tone for the man that she was growing to like.

Harry removed his hand from his face and stared at the gate for a moment before turning towards Sam. "Now is not the time, when we get back we can talk." Harry said with a small smile.

As the wormhole connected Harry's mind was once again bombarded by information but he was learning to control it more and more every second. He received information on the path of the wormhole, the climate on the other side, the state of the DHD on the planet in question, and even an image of what was in the immediate area of the other gate. Harry heard the general speak to Jack but was too focused on the Stargate and tuned it out.

Everyone stepped through the gate until only Harry, Sam, and Jack were left.

"My God. Look at this! I mean, the energy the gate must release to create a stable wormhole is…it's astronomical to use exactly the right word!" Said Sam in awe as she touched the event horizon. "You can actually see the fluctuation in the event horizon!"

Jack simply shoved her through. "That was mean." Stated Harry as he tried and failed to hold in a laugh. Jack smirked and stepped through the gate with Harry right behind him.

**XBreakX**

Harry stepped out of the gate on the other side and almost ran into Sam who looked like she was going to lose her lunch.

"Sam are you Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, that just wasn't what I had expected." She replied as she stood back up.

"It was definitely an experience." Said Harry.

The team was getting ready to move out as a group of Abydonians with various earth weapons stepped out of the shadows. Everyone powered and raised their GA-3s or ME-33s towards the Abydonians. After a tense few moments Daniel Jackson emerged.

"Cha'hali! Cha'hali! Lower your guns!" He yelled.

Everyone seemed to relax.

"Welcome back, Jack" said Daniel.

Jack just pushed past him to get to Skaara. Skaara salutes and they embrace with a laugh. Jack then turns back to Daniel, as does everyone else, and they begin to catch up. Meanwhile, Sam is studying the DHD while Harry walks toward the Stargate and places a hand on one of the chevron lights. It lights up with a soft glow which makes Harry smile. Even though it only adds more mystery in his search for who and what he is, Harry is glad for this ability. Still by the DHD, Sam sees Harry's action but chooses to stay quiet and ask him after the mission. After catching up with everyone Daniel introduced himself to Sam and Harry and got updated on why the team came to Abydos.

"I think I can help you find out who came through the gate, but, uh, it's going to have to wait until this sandstorm is over. Uh, we were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?" said Daniel.

**XBreakX**

They all sat down for lunch and began to converse about numerous subjects until the sandstorm passed. Daniel got up followed by Sam, Harry, and Jack.

"I'll show you what you were missing to make the gate work. Sha're, ben quar ri, Jack and his friends need to see the vili tao an. I won't be long" Daniel said to his wife.

She proceeded to give him a passionate kiss. Harry smirked and winked at Sam causing her to blush.

"Goodbye my Daniel." Sha're said.

"Goodbye" said a shell-shocked Daniel as they left the Abydos gate room.

**XBreakX**

As they enter the pyramid Daniel tells of how he found the place and what it holds. "I stumbled upon this cavern about a month after I stayed here. I believe this is a map of a network of Stargates that span the entire galaxy."

Harry stairs at the wall as Sam and Daniel begin to debate the possibility of the Stargate going to different places. As he looks at each address its location in the galaxy flashes in his mind.

"The portal to the universe." He whispers to himself, though Sam, Daniel, and Jack still hear him somehow and turn towards him.

"The Stargate is a portal to the universe, it most certainly goes to many more places, if you take stellar drift into account that would solve our dialing problem." Said Harry.

"So in the thousands of years since the Stargates were built…" Daniel began only to be interrupted as Harry laughed.

"The Stargate is far older than that Dr. Jackson, of that I am certain of." He said.

"How can you know that?" Asked a confused Jackson.

"I had stumbled upon your research into ancient Egypt and aliens. So a team and myself scanned the desert for weeks and located an alien spaceship buried in the sand. My scientists and I stripped that ship to the ground and learned much from its technology. We have already improved most of the alien tech greatly. Taking into consideration that their technology pales in comparison to the gate we can be certain that these aliens were not the ones to build the them, they simply use them." Harry replied

"You have one of their ships!?" Was the shocked response from Jack, Sam, and Daniel.

Harry just gave a smile and walked out of the cavern. "I have memorized the wall, lets head back so I can reprogram the SGC dialing computer." He called out.

**XBreakX**

Back in the gate room the Stargate came to life and the occupants of the room scrambled for cover.

"We got company, boys! Move, move! Everybody take cover and charge weapons!" Yelled and Airman.

The bolts and slides of the Abydonians' various weapons could be heard as they readied them along with the sounds of the GA-3s and ME-33s powering up. The wormhole established and out poured ten enemies who immediately began to shoot their staff weapons at anything that moved, hitting a few of the Abydonians in the process. They began to return fire along with the SG team pitting the two sides at a stalemate. Bright red streaks of light poured out of the SG team's GA-3s as the superheated rounds shredded their targets along with blue waves of condensed energy from the ME-33 disruptors that passed straight through the aliens' armor.

Seeing his Jaffa being pushed back by some sort of advanced weapons Apophis acted quickly and flanked his enemy with his first prime Teal'c in tow. He had Teal'c grab the first woman he saw but was confronted by a boy who's weapon jammed as he was screaming to the woman Teal'c was holding.

"Sha're, shim rota! Shim rota!" Yelled the boy.

"Skaara no!" Yelled the woman.

Apophis raised his hand and used the hand device to incapacitate Skaara and then Sha're before moving back towards the Stargate. He only had two Jaffa and Teal'c left so he quickly dialed the Stargate and left with his two prisoners and Teal'c. The remaining two Jaffa's lives ended when two energy waves from the EM-33 struck both in the head at the same time..

All the of SGC personnel and remaining Abydonians turned to see Harry standing behind them, both arms extended, with an EM-33 in each hand. Harry took in the scene with a grim expression.

"What is the situation Airmen" Harry asked calmly as if he hadn't just disintegrated the heads of two aliens.

"Ten aliens and their leader, a man with glowing eyes, just arrived through the Stargate and started to open fire. The new weapons saved our asses as they tore right through the enemies but we weren't fast enough. The leader and probably his second flanked us and grabbed Skaara and Sha're. We didn't shoot at them for risk of hitting either hostage, sir!" Said the closest Airman, adding the 'sir', despite Harry's lack of military commission.

Jack made his presence known since Daniel, Sam, and himself had been right behind Harry. "Harry, did you catch where they went?"

"Of course, we need to get any wounded back to the SGC as well as reprogram the dialing computer so we can get Skaara and Daniel's wife back." Harry replied.

Everyone looked at Jack for confirmation as he was the team leader.

"Well you heard the man! Get moving!" Barked Jack.

Everyone moved all at once and began packing up supplies and moving the wounded.

"The alien had glowing eyes Daniel. Could there be another Ra?" Asked Kawalsky.

"How should I know? This is all my fault I should have left the gate buried."

"Don't worry Dr. Jackson we will get you wife and Skaara back, these aliens won't know what hit them when he come knocking." Said Harry with confidence that seemed to lighten Daniel's worry a little.

"With weapons like these," Kawalsky held up a GA-3 and a ME-33, "those alien bastards won't know what hit them."

Daniel looked like he was about to ask about said weapons when Jack called over. "Daniel dial earth, we need to go!"

Daniel dialed the gate and followed the SG personnel, plus wounded, through the wormhole.

**XBreakX**

Several soldiers gathered at the end of the ramp as the Stargate activated and raised their new ME-33s, set to stun. The unstable vortex from the wormhole formed and the team abydos team came rushing through carrying some wounded Abydonians. The soldiers lowered their weapons as Jack called for a medic.

"Close the Iris! Close the Iris!" Samuels yelled into his holocom.

Just then a grinding sound was heard behind the Abydos team, Jack and Harry spun around weapons drawn.

"Iris closed, wormhole disengaged." said a technician over the gate room PA.

"What the hell is that, sir?" Asked Jack in surprise as Hammond entered the gate room.

"That's our insurance against any more surprises. It's pure titanium, hopefully impenetrable."

"Nothing is impenetrable, but if you will allow it, I believe that I have something that will make it damn near close. I'll send you an email with the details later." Said Harry as he approached the General with Sam and Daniel in tow.

Hammond nodded and turned to Jack "Colonel, what the hell happened out there?"

"Dr. Jackson, Captain Carter, Harry and myself left the gate room on Abydos...(Explain's Mission)...After gathering the wounded we stepped back through the Stargate." Summarized O'Neill.

Hammond nodded. "Very well, get some rest we'll have a briefing at 0800 tomorrow." Said the General before turning to leave.

"General, hi. I'm Daniel Jackson, we've never met, uhm, I'd like to be on the team that goes after them." Jackson said before he could go.

Hammond gave him a glare. "You're not in any position to make demands, Jackson." He said before walking out of the gate room.

"I will speak with him on your behalf Dr. Jackson." Said Harry with a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Call me Daniel, and thank you." He said before leaving the room this a distraught look on his face.

"I'm going to go talk to Daniel, see you at the briefing." Said Jack to Carter and Harry as he left as well, leaving only the two of them left.

Sam turned to Harry with an apprehensive look on her face. "Harry, I...I saw what happened when you touched..." She was cut off by Harry's finger on her lips.

"Not here, follow me." he said. Sam could only nod and followed.

**XBreakX**

While Daniel and Jack were at Jack's house talking, Sam and Harry were floating in high earth orbit.

"You have questions." Stated Harry after almost 10 minutes of silence.

"How did you do that with the gate? Who and what are you?" Sam bit back bitterly.

Harry sighed he had hoped to avoid showing more people than just George and the President his life.

"I can show you who I am but I cannot tell you what I am." He said with a slightly sad look.

"Can't or won't?" Asked Sam a little harshly. She had really started to like Harry even in the short time she had known him. Why couldn't something be easy for once?

Harry looked a little hurt as he replied. "I cannot tell you because I do not know. If you will allow me I can show who I am. Will you trust me?"

Sam saw the sad look on Harry's face and decided to trust him. "Ok." She said after a few tense seconds.

Harry slowly and softly placed a hand on Sam's forehead, deciding to try a different approach to the one he took with George. "Picture a door to your mind and open it, I promise not to view your memories without permission."

She did as instructed and instantly found herself in a room with an ornate, alien looking chair. Suddenly Harry appears next to her causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry if I startled you." He said.

"Where are we? What is that chair?"

"We are in the core of my mind. As for the chair, all I can say is that it seems to be an interface that expands the reach of one's mind. I was not the one to create it, however, so I only know what I have experienced from it. It was simply present in my mind."

Sam nodded in understanding. "You were going to tell me who you are."

Harry once again put a hand on her forehead and pushed the story of his life into her mind.

After an hour in Harry's mind Sam opened her eyes and to see Harry still standing with a hand on her forehead.

"That was amazing! You're amazing! I never would have thought such things possible." She said with a smile only for it to disappear as she remembered the sad look on Harry's face from before. A look she had put there. She looked at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I...I was just hoping things could be simple for once and..."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder causing her to pause. "It's alright, me and simple don't go well together as you have seen. I will bring you back to reality." He said with a sigh as he dropped his hand and closed his eyes.

"Wait! I don't want to leave yet!" Sam almost yelled.

Harry, surprised by her outburst, opened his eyes and gave a small smile. "If you stay here things will only get more complicated."

Sam smiled back. "That's okay I've gotten good at complicated."

Harry laughed "That's good to hear. Would you like to try the chair?"

Sam cautiously sat in the chair and was amazed at its effects. She could only describe it as the feeling of knowing everything you know at once. Even that didn't do it justice. She saw things and made connections that she would have never thought possible. As she dug deeper in her own mind she began to lose connection with reality as she basked in the feeling of transcendence for what felt like hours. Suddenly she was ripped back from the depths of her mind and found Harry standing next to her with a hand on her forehead and on her chest just below the neck. She blushed slightly at the contact.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your mind is not yet at a stage where you can embrace the expanse of your own knowledge. You began slipping into your subconscious a fraction of a second after you embraced your knowledge." Said Harry, his hands still resting on her forehead and chest.

"It felt like I was there for hours." Said a shocked Sam.

"Time passes slower in your mind the deeper you go, eventually you reach a point where time has no meaning at all. Even now only seconds have passed in the real world. Would you like to come back to this later? We could spend a week at this level and only three hours would pass in reality." He said with a smile, only joking about spending a week in his mind.

Sam smiled back "I would like that."

Harry looked confused. "To come back to the chair later or spend a week here?" He questioned.

"Both" was her response.

Harry laughed "Where should we start?"

"Do you... want to look at my memories as well?" Asked Sam a little shyly.

Harry got a little serious "Are you sure? If you share that with me I will know you as well as you know yourself."

Sam simply smiled "You shared your life story with me, I want to do the same with mine."

Harry smiled back, sat in the chair, and immersed himself in Sam's life. They ended up spending an entire week in Harry's mind (AN: 3 hours real time) mostly talking and getting Sam used to using the chair.

**XBreakX**

Harry awoke first and noticed he was on the floor of the X3M and there was a weight on his chest. He looked up and smiled upon seeing Sam. She looked beautiful even in her Air Force jumpsuit, minus the jacket of course. He decided not to wake her as the week they spent in his mind must have tired her, instead he created a pillow and went to sleep. Sam woke first this time and noticed that she was laying on something soft she opened her eyes to see Harry sleeping under her with a pillow under his head. She started to move to get up when Harry opened his eyes. That was when she noticed that they were face to face, noses almost touching. Without thinking she closed the distance and kissed him softly on the lips.

Harry's eyes widened but he quickly closed them and deepened the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Sam's toned body and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his hard muscles as he pulled her closer causing her to deepen the kiss further by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Harry, surprised by this action, quickly reciprocated. He started to move his hands up and down her sides causing her to tangle her hands in his hair. He began to pull her black undershirt up but was interrupted by his holo-com beeping. Sam and Harry reluctantly broke apart and Harry checked his holo-com.

"Shit it's 0730, the briefing is in 30 minutes." he exclaimed.

He looked up at the slightly flustered Sam and grinned. "Well we could skip the briefing but somehow I don't think George would be very happy with us."

She smiled back and gave him another long kiss before getting off him. "There's always after the mission." She almost purred.

Harry jumped up and sat in the pilot's seat. "No time to waste then!" He said.

Sam smiled at what a little sex appeal could do as she sat in the passenger seat. The X3M turned sharply before accelerating at it's max sub-light towards the SCG.

**XBreakX**

Harry and Sam walked into the briefing right at 0800 after parking the X3M and fixing their disheveled looks. There were several people already in the room including Daniel, Jack and Samuels.

"Ladies and gentlemen, General Hammond." Announced Samuels as Hammond entered the room and took his seat along with everyone else.

"People, what is spoken in this room is classified as SCI top secret. Colonel, what do we know about these hostiles that we didn't yesterday?"

"Not a hell of a lot, General. The Abydonians boys at the base camp thought it was Ra." Said O'Neill.

"I thought he was dead, gentlemen. Which is it?" Asked a confused General Hammond.

"Oh he's dead, he's definitely dead, I mean uh…the bomb…he's got to be dead, right?" said Daniel.

"Then who's coming through the Stargate?" asked Hammond

"Gods." said Daniel matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Not as in 'God' god. Ra played a god, the sun-god. He borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the gate and then he used it to enslave them. You see, he wanted the people of Abydos to believe he was the only one." Daniel elaborated.

"So you're saying Ra's not the last of his race after all?" Asked Carter in surprise.

"Maybe he's got a brother Ray!" was Kawalsky's smart ass response.

"That's what we need." Said O'Neill, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait a minute. The legend goes: Ra's race was dying, he survived by taking over the body of his human host, an Egyptian boy. But who's to say more of his kind couldn't do the same thing? I mean, this could have happened any time, anywhere there's a gate. I mean this could be happening right now." Said Daniel seriously.

"Colonel you've had the most experience of fighting this hostile, assuming you have to defend yourself in the field, are you up to it?" Asked Hammond.

"We beat 'em once." Was all he could say.

"General, If I may?" asked Harry, speaking for the first time.

"Go ahead." Said Hammond.

"Fighting these aliens on the ground won't a problem as my company's weapons and defense technology is already beginning to slowly surpass that of which these aliens posses. We may have a problem in the future if they attack by ship though. However, if their ship technology is still based on the same principles as the ship that was left in Egypt ten thousand years ago, which is very likely, the problem is not one of technological strength." stated Harry with the utmost confidence.

"Why would their ship designs matter and why wouldn't they change much?" asked Daniel, clearly confused.

"My scientist and I stripped that alien ship to the ground and studied its technology. While slightly impressive it was lacking something and finally I realized what it was. Ingenuity. All their designs were ridiculously basic, if you understand the science behind them. This leads me to believe that they did not develop their own technology in the beginning, but took it from others. Possibly by using the Stargate to steal technology. That increases the chance that there technology has stayed fundamentally the same and only advanced in design. If we find that to be the case the issue will be in numbers." explained Harry.

"Numbers?" Asked Jack.

"They will have many ships, this I am certain of. My scientist and I can design ships more powerful than theirs, but, ships take time, money, labor, and resources to build. Resources and money shouldn't be a problem but time and labor will be if the project is kept secret." Finished Harry, earning shocked looks from everyone in the room.

"For now we will focus on ground operations. Carter are you confident that the Stargate will take us where we want to go with this new information?" responded Hammond.

"Well, they're feeding the revised coördinates into the targeting computer right now. It will take time to calculate but it should spit out two or three destinations a month." She answered.

Harry spoke up again. "General this facility is old and so is the technology. If you will allow it, I will have a team completely overhaul all the systems including the targeting computer and dialing computer."

"We can take it up with the President later." said Hammond.

"People, let's not fool ourselves here. This thing is both vast and dangerous, and we are so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground." said Samuels with conviction.

"It may be over **your** head Samuels, but the rest of us seem to be Ok" said Harry earning a glare from the man in question and smiles from the others.

"With respect, sir, we can't bury our heads in the sand. I mean think of how much we could learn, think of what we could bring back." said Carter in a slightly pleading manner.

Hammond looked pensive as he spoke "What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of Captain. However, the President of the United States happens to agree with you. In the event your theories pan out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams, whose duties will be to perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible to make peaceful contact with the peoples of these worlds. Now these teams will operate on a covert top-secret basis. No one will know of their existence except the President and the Joint Chiefs."

The General turn to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Sir?"

"Your team will be designated SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter, Harry…"

"And me?" said Daniel, cutting Hammond off.

The General looked at Daniel "Doctor Jackson, we need you to work as a consultant with the other SG teams from here. Your expertise in ancient cultures and languages are far too valuable…"

Daniel cut in again "No. Um, look I, I mean I know this is your decision but I just… I really have to be on their team. My wife is out there, General, I need to go" he pleaded.

"I'll take that under consideration." Said Hammond before continuing "Major Kawalsky, you will head SG-2."

"I will?" Said a shocked Kawalsky.

"Colonel O'Neill keeps telling me it's about time you had a command." Said Hammond.

Kawalsky looks at O'Neill who shrugs. "I had a moment of weakness."

"Do we know the gate address of the planet where the aliens took Dr. Jacksons wife and the Abydonian boy Skaara?" Hammond questioned.

Harry spoke up "I was able to see it."

"Ok, SG's one and two are to do recon and attempt to rescue Dr. Jackson's wife and Skaara. Dismissed!" Ordered Hammond.

**XBreakX**

SG's one and two could be seen standing in the gate room all geared up and ready to step through the gate.

"SG-1, SG-2, if you do not return in 24 hours your IDC's will be locked out, and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point there will be no return. Is that understood?" Said Hammond over the intercom.

Jack looked up at the General and saluted. "Yes, sir." He then turned towards SG's one and two "Lets move out!"

Both teams proceeded through the gate along with a rover full of supplies.

**XBreakX**

The SG teams arrived and immediately got to work setting up defensive positions and securing the immediate area.

"Sirs, I found what looks like a trail on the mountain. Looks like it's seen traffic in the last couple of days." said the Airman Casey to O'Neill and Kawalsky.

O'Neill looks toward Sam "Carter?"

"I've set up a line of claymores along that ridge at ten meter intervals."

O'Neill turns to Kawalsky "Sound about right, Kawalsky?"

"Yeah, that'll work." he says with a smirk.

Sam shoots him a disgusted look and continues laying the cable. Harry just gave a sigh from his position a few meters away as he observes the exchange. Once the Stargate is secure SGs one and two head to the top of a ridge and stop to make camp.

"If we're not back in twenty hours you'll go back through the gate with the combination Daniel just gave you before the iris is locked." O'Neill ordered Kawalsky.

"Yes, sir." Kawalsky salutes.

O'Neill returned his salute, and tells SG-1 to move out.

**XBreakX**

Harry give an apathetic look around him, assessing their situation. They had been surrounded and captured shortly after arriving at the village, Chulak. They had learned of the village from some monks who Daniel was able to communicate with shortly after they left SG-2 at the base camp. Daniel had informed them of the name of the alien, Apophis, after they were captured. Now they were stuck in a large room while Apophis chose who would be hosts to others of his race. Harry watches as Skaara is chosen and drug away and expertly conceals his emotions with an impassive gaze.

O'Neill tried to protest but received a hit to the face from the but of a staff weapon.

Apophis turns to leave but gives a final order. "Kill the rest!"

The other prisoners scream and run to the back of the room as Apophis and the others leave. Apophis' lead soldier and his guards remain. They advance and ready their weapons, the leader at the front. Harry mentally readies himself to use his powers to defend himself and the others when Jack gets up.

"I can save these people! Help me! Help me." He yells to the leader.

"Many have said that." the leader turns and fires on his own guards before tossing the staff to O'Neill saying "But you are the first I believe could do it!"

A fire fight breaks out and Harry uses his powers to summon a staff weapon into his hand after tackling Sam and Daniel to the ground.

He let his energy to saturate the room, allowing him to see everything. He could feel the staff blasts well before they reached him and simply stepped out of their paths while simultaneously returning fire with a glance at his targets. This was all done in a matter of seconds as Harry took down the six enemies that made the mistake of targeting him. Sam and Daniel watched on in awe as Harry dodged six staff blasts by calmly stepping to one side or the other while firing his weapon only six times. Six enemies, six shots. His precision slightly scared and excited Sam. After the firefight had ended Jack had blown a hole in the wall and began to evacuate the prisoners.

Only Harry, Jack, and their unnamed savior remained.

"Hey, c'mon!" Jack yelled to the alien.

"I have nowhere to go." he said sadly.

"For this you can stay at my place" Jack exclaimed.

He looks around, then joins O'Neill and Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is O'Neill. What's your name?" Asked Harry.

"Teal'c." he responds.

"Teal'c, where will they take Skaara, the boy?" asks O'Neill.

"To the Stargate, after they have selected hosts for their children they will return home." answers Teal'c.

"Teal'c, are our weapons and holo-coms nearby? We cannot allow them to have access to that technology." said Harry.

"They should still be in the room adjacent to this one, follow me." Teal'c led Jack and Harry to the weapons and they geared up.

O'Neill was now packing two GA-3s and two Me-33's while Harry took the remaining GA-3 and two ME-33s. Teal'c kept his staff as they had no time for show and tell. As they ran out of the hole that Jack made in the wall and towards that Stargate Jack activated his holo-com.

"Kawalsky we need you to secure the Stargate they are escaping with Sha're and Skaara."

An image of Kawalsky crouching and aiming a GA-3 at the sky appeared. "Negative, sir, we have an incoming fast mover that is taking position over the gate." Came his reply.

Jack, Harry, and Teal'c caught up to the Daniel, Sam and the prisoners just as the craft began dropping Apophis, Skaara, Sha're and the others at the gate.

Harry passed his GA-3 to Daniel, preferring to dual wield ME-33s, and said "Point and pull, the weapon will reload on its own."

"We've got less than an hour, how we doing?" Jack said to Sam as he handed one of his GA-3s.

"We lost a few when we got to the forest." She replied taking and activating the weapon.

"They will be hunted down and killed. Anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is an enemy." Said Teal'c

"And that makes you…?" asked Harry.

"I am a Jaffa. Bred to serve, that they may live." Answered Teal'c.

Daniel was confused. "I…I don't understand."

Teal'c stops and reveals his pouch and his symbiote. The prisoners nearby scream.

"What the hell is that?" yelled O'Neill as he stepped back.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods, I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one." Answered Teal'c.

"Get it out of there!"Jack yells.

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld until maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. If I were to remove it, I would eventually die." said Teal'c stoically.

"Yeah, well if I were you, I'd take my chances." said Jack before they continued towards the gate.

As they near the gate Kawalsky appears on O'Neill holo-com. "Sir, the fast mover from before dropped Skaara, Sha're, the Alien from Abydos and some others at the gate and is headed your way."

A droning sound was heard as the craft bore down on them and began to fire.

"Take cover!" Yelled O'Neill as several prisoners were hit on the first pass.

"Were sitting ducks here, sir!" Yelled Sam.

"Teal'c does that craft have shields?" Harry calmly as the craft made a sharp turn back towards the group.

"It does not." He answered.

Harry set his EM-33s to max, stood up, and calmly aimed at the approaching ship. The ship began to fire, the shots getting closer and closer to harry each time until the next one was aligned to hit him.

"Harry, get down!" Sam yelled frantically.

Just as the craft was about to fire again two bright blue bolts of energy left Harry's weapons and impacted the front of the craft. Time seemed to stand still for a second until the energy engulfed the Craft and it exploded violently. Harry ejects the now spent power cells walks back over to the others with a calm expression on his face and speaks.

"I'm sorry if I frightened any of you..." He catches Sam's eyes for a moment "but I was in control of the situation. I do not have a death wish."

"Just don't be so reckless." said Jack.

"You use formidable weapons to destroy a ship of that size with something so small, Harry Potter." Said Teal'c, trying and failing to mask his surprise,

Harry smiled "Thank you Teal'c, let's get moving."

"We'll talk about this later." Said Sam just loud enough for Harry to hear as she walked by.

Harry sighed as he moved out, hopefully Sam wasn't too mad with him.

They met up with Kawalsky as they reached the bottom of the last ridge before the Stargate.

"Hey, Nice shot! One of my men was about to take down that craft with a stinger but it seems Harry beat us to it." Said Kawalsky.

"How many are there?" Asks O'Neill.

"A dozen, maybe more. They're headed back through the 'gate." Answers Kawalsky.

"What about Skaara?"

"He's with them. Colonel, we don't have much time before the SGC locks us out." Said Kawalsky.

They all run up the ridge and O'Neill sees Skaara about to enter the gate.

"No. No." He says as he runs down the ridge.

Kawalsky yells at him. "Colonel! Sir!"

"Skaara!" O'Neill yells when he is about ten meters from away.

Skaara turns and smiles as he walks back toward O'Neill a few steps.

"Skaara." O'Neill says again.

Skaara's smile disappears, his eyes glow, and he hits O'Neill with a gravity wave from his hand device. O'Neill is thrown back and hits the ground as Skaara leaves and the gate deactivates. O'Neill gets to his feet and the others run down to him.

"Jack, did you see the symbols?" Daniel asks.

O'Neill just shakes his head. Suddenly Kawalsky's holo-com comes to life showing, Warren, one of his men still on the ridge.

"Sir, we've got movement in the trees, a lot of movement in the trees. We've got hostiles, sir, hostiles closing in! Looks like a whole battalion, sir. 200 yards and closing."

Kawalsky takes control of the situation at the Stargate quickly. "All right, people we're going on a little field trip. Daniel get busy on that Stargate, we've got company. Captain Carter, arm your claymores. Me, Casey and Warren will be the last men out."

"Negative. That's my job. Captain, help Daniel. Once you've sent the signal I want you to go through, tell them we're bringing company. Harry, Teal'c on me, Kawalsky have your men ready to cover our exit.." Ordered O'Neill as he ran toward the ridge.

Harry readied his ME-33s and followed Jack and Teal'c. The trio ran up the ridge and immediately began to fire on the advancing Jaffa, killing several in the first volley. Staff blasts began to impact the ridge as the Jaffa returned fire. Red streaks of molten metal lanced out of Jack's GA-3, tearing the Jaffa to shreds. Next to him Harry was firing his dual ME-33s with lethal precision and Teal'c was showing why he was first prime of Apophis. Eventually the returning fire became too much and they retreated back to the gate to see Sam punching her IDC in on her holo-com.

"Carter get through the gate and let them know we're coming." Ordered O'Neill as everyone took up defensive positions.

"Yes, sir." Sam said before entering the wormhole.

Just then the Jaffa pored over the ridge and began to fire.

"Kawalsky, Claymores!" O'Neill yelled as the SGC personnel returned fire.

Three rows of claymores went off killing about fifty Jaffa but not stopping the advance. Even with their advanced weapons the SGC personnel were quickly overwhelmed by the Jaffa and in a matter of seconds the Jaffa were on top of them. Harry stood up out of his cover and began to unload on the remaining Jaffa as he backed up towards the gate. He saw Kawalsky fall over next to him and a Goa'uld symbiote come out of a dead Jaffa's pouch. Just as it leapt for Kawalsky's neck Harry dropped a weapon and caught it in his hand. Harry looked into its eyes and absorbed its considerable genetic knowledge which he locked away for later study. Harry then helped Kawalsky up and went through the gate followed by Teal'c, O'Neill, and some caveman guy.

**XBreakX**

"Now! Lock it up! Lock it up!" Yelled Sam as Teal'c and O'Neill came through the gate.

The iris closed and several bangs could be heard as some Jaffa tried to make it through.

"Colonel O'Neill. Care to explain?" Came General Hammond's voice as he entered the gateroom.

"Um, we can use the Stargate to send these people home, sir." Said Carter.

Hammond nodded and motioned towards Teal'c. "What's he doing here?"

"General Hammond, this is Teal'c. He can help us." said O'Neill.

"Do you know what he is?" Questioned Hammond with distrust.

"Yes, sir I do, he's the man who saved our lives. And if you accept my recommendation, sir…he'll join SG-1." said Jack.

"That decision may not be up to you."

"General where should I put this?" Asked Harry as he held up a still squirming symbiote.

"Harry, what in God's name is that!" exclaimed the General, unconsciously taking a step back.

"This would be the enemy General."

The General looked shocked "Take it to medical and meet us in the briefing room."

**XBreakX**

The debriefing took almost two hours as they went over every aspect of the mission and knew discovery. At the end Hammond called Harry into his office. Sam decided to wait in the briefing room for them to be finished.

"Harry we have a meeting with the president about you and your suggestions tomorrow evening at the White House. You have been given flight clearance to land on the front lawn." explained the General.

"Would you like a ride George?" Harry asked with a knowing look.

"It would be appreciated, Harry." The General replied with a straight face before Harry turned to leave.

Walking out the door he came face to face with Sam who was sporting a frown. Harry sighed and motioned for her to follow. They entered Sam's temporary room on the base and Harry locked the solid metal door. He turned around to look at Sam only to get pushed back in into the door as Sam's lips crashed into his own. The kiss was needy and conveyed just how much he had scared her back on Chulak, he vowed right then never to do something like that again. After a moment they broke apart and Harry saw a tear in her eye.

"Sam, I'm sorry about what happened on Chulak. I promise not to be so reckless in the future." He said as he wiped away the tear.

"It's okay. I don't know if it was the memories we shared or because of my failed engagement to Jonas Hanson, but..." She trailed off and looked down at his chest.

"But what?" Harry asked softly tilting her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"I...I have feelings for you, and they are growing. But, this is just moving so fast, I'm not sure what to do." She said.

Harry leaned in and gave her another passionate kiss. "I have nothing but time." He said as he turned to leave.

However, he didn't get far as Sam pressed him into the door harder and whispered into his ear "don't go."

They both smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Sam tangled her hands in Harry's hair before jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Harry groaned at her action and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into Sam's mouth while grabbing her ass. Sam moaned as Harry moved his hands closer to her womanhood. She broke the kiss, stared into his eyes, and breathed out two words. "Bed, now..."

Harry gave her a smirk. "As you wish."

**XBreakX**

**This chapter is long but some parts still seemed a little rushed to me. I tried not to dwell too much on the time before Harry gets introduced to the SGC because it's really only the important bits that effect the story, so maybe that's it. As for the awesome technology Harry creates, let me be clear that Harry is an absolute genius and will only grow smarter. You will see this in the next chapter. **

**Also Harry's relationship with Sam may have progressed quicker than some may like due to their memory sharing. But, allow me to point out that while they may have feeling for each other they aren't going to go get married tomorrow, Harry is still trying to understand who and what he really is and Sam just got out of a failed engagement with Jonas Hanson.**

**I actually used a lot of the original dialogue from 'Children of The Gods' for this chapter, as it fit well for the beginning and made things a little easier for me. This will not be a common thing I do, however. **

**Thanks For Reading and please let me know what you think, just no flames. Nobody likes to get flamed :(**


	3. ON HOLD

NOTICE:

Unfortunately I no longer have time to write a story of this magnitude. For now I'm simply putting it on hold until further notice and, in all likely hood, I will re-write it. My biggest issue was that I was going to have to write in almost 15 years of major stargate events to complete this fic the way I wanted. I just don't have time for that right now. :/

I apologize to those who were awaiting an update and thank you for reading what little I have written.


End file.
